


Salt and Pepper

by wintercrystal



Series: Klaine Voting Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birds, Drabble, Fluff, Furniture, Klaine, M/M, Salt, Shopping, Short, klaine voting challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go shopping for furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Pepper

“Kurt…”

“No, Blaine.”

“But!”

“ _Blaine_.”

“They’re so cute!” Blaine pouted, holding up the two bird shaped salt and pepper shakers in his hands.

Shopping for new furniture and decor for their new apartment shouldn't be this hard, but Blaine was stopping and squealing at almost every bird inspired item and insisting that they buy them.

“We already bought those bird printed cushion covers, and the painting with the blackbirds flying towards the sunset.” Kurt steeled his resolve, putting down the cutlery set he had been looking at and turned to his husband, only to melt at what he saw. “Oh c’mon.”

Blaine was giving him the eyes and _pouting_. God, Kurt just wanted to kiss that pout away.

“But I want them…”

And as if his husband wasn't cute enough, Blaine made the tiny shakers in his hands kiss -or touch beaks or whatever birds did that Kurt really wanted to do to him now- and a soft _clink_ of the porcelain hitting porcelain sounded.

“Okay, fine, we’ll get the salt and pepper shakers.” He huffed, a blush blooming on his cheeks, “But when people ask why there are so many bird inspired items in our house, I’ll hold you responsible.”

Blaine’s face exploded into a huge grin, smacking a kiss on Kurt’s cheek. “I’ll make it up to you as soon as we get home.” Winking -and this time Kurt had to hold himself up or else he’d really thought that he would melt- as he spun around to get a new set from the shelves, hips swaying as he walked.

Damn, did he have a hot husband.  
-

A week later at their housewarming party, someone did notice the many bird inspired items.

“Porcelain, is there a reason why you've got this many birds in your apartment?” Santana smirked, and the blush on Kurt’s face gave everything away. Not only was there the salt and pepper shakers, there were also cups, tea towels and two more paintings.

What could he say? His husband was great at convincing him.

“Shut up, Santana.”

“Wanky!”


End file.
